Secrets of the Blood
by LovelyFly
Summary: What happens when Riza goes out one night and she gets attacked by two men, just to be saved by a monster who happens to be a handsome vampire, Roy Mustang? What happens when he gets interested in her, after the punch that she gave him? And what happens when secrets come to the light about Riza's family?. Come on in and read. (Warning, there will be lemons)
1. Her Cold and Lonely Heart

**Hello guys well, I haven't written a story in 5 years so i need to get the hang of this again. I love Fullmetal Alchemist with all of my heart but i do not own it. So don't sue me. lol **

**Please Leave a nice review and let me know if you guys like it, and be nice ok? I love constructive ****criticism and i think that they help a lot so please review :D**

Chapter 1* Her Cold and Lonely Heart

Riza sat in her seat, listening to her instructor of her Biology class. She tried to pay attention to the lecture but she kept glancing out the window, looking to the outside world and watching patiently as the snowflakes fell to the ground. The lecture ended and Riza made her way out the school feeling the cold air and shivering as she walked home.

"This weather makes me want to sleep all day" she mumbled under her breath as she tightens her scarf around her neck.

The fifteen minute walk was hell for her. The snow started to fall faster and it started pile up, which made it hard to her to walk. She kept swearing until she reaches her front door, getting quickly inside her warm home. Her small apartment was two stories tall. The home was a tan color with a dark roof, and the neighbors were a couple of minute away, making the home a bit more private and away from society. It was a small home, very welcoming and warm. Riza used to live here with her mother but she thought of selling it after her mother passed away when she was eighteen. In the end she decided to stay there and keep hold of her memories.

"Well hello there Hayate" she said petting the anxious dog. "I will get diner ready and we can go upstairs and eat boy". Hayate barked agreeing with what his master said.

Riza finished making dinner for Hayate and herself. They were both lying down on her comfortable bed watching the news and studying her biology notes. Her life was a calm and quiet one for living in the big city of Amestris. She would go to work at the restaurant, go to college and then she would work some more to make ends meet. Along with her loyal companion Hayate, Riza would do everything she was capable of in order to gain a better future for her, and a future that her mother always wanted for her daughter.

Riza knew that she had to get out this weekend and enjoy life for a little. She got her cellphone from her purse and called her best-friend Rebecca.

"Hello darling how life is treating you?" came a cheerful voice from the other side of the device. "Hello Becca, life is…well doing what she is supposed to be doing, sucking the crap out of me but its good. I called to see if you might want to go out and eat tomorrow, or catch a movie with me, I need to get out for a while, you know college life is a bit stressful at the moment" Riza said as she walked up to lamp and turned it on. "Well sure! I need to get out for a bit as well, and we need to catch up there are a lot of things that I need to talk to you about" Rebecca replied happily gaining a short laugh from Riza. "Well as long as is not about the men that you want to shot for breaking your heart all I will say is am up for it. The weather will be nice tomorrow so we can at least walk around the plaza down town if anything send me a text ok?" Riza said as she walked back to bed and lay under the covers loving the warmth of the blanket. "Yea sure sweet heart, see you tomorrow!" Rebecca said as she hung up the phone.

"She is going to blow my ears tomorrow, but hey I kind of miss her." Riza though as she put her phone in low volume andplaced it next to her pillow just in case Rebecca decided to change plans. No one really called Riza, except Rebecca and her supervisor from work. The job only called around weekends to see if she could come in for a couple of hours to cover for other employees. She hoped that they wouldn't call her tomorrow morning because she needed all the sleep she could get after a long week of school. Covering her body, Riza let sleep take over her after a long and quiet day.

**AU NOTES: Well what do you think? Leave a review guys come on its not that hard! lol :D **

**oh and thanks for reading! **


	2. A Night to Remember

**Hello guys well, i hope you guys are liking the story so far. I feel like its starting a little slow but i will make sure to pick it up and make it interesting.**

It was nine in the morning when Riza woke up thanks to the little rays of light that managed to pass the dark curtains. Feeling rejuvenated by the much needed sleep she thought of her day today, who will she meet today? Will she see an old friend? Or perhaps she will encounter an old school enemy? Without thinking any further she got up from bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to start some breakfast. She let Hayate go to the backyard so that he could go and do his necessities and let him back in to the kitchen "Wow the snow is gone, well looks like we can go for a short walk Hayate what do you think?" She said to the dog while putting some food on his plate, getting a bark back from her loyal dog she got dressed and got Hayate's collar and leash. "Well boy lets go for a walk"

On her way to the back she seen that there wasn't a lot of people outside, there were only a few people walking their dogs and just enjoying the warm day after a day of harsh snow. There was little evidence that it snowed because it was melting quickly but Riza didn't mind as long as the day felt warm she was good with that. She let Hayate use the bathroom and smell some flowers, after seen that he was tired they both headed home so that she could start getting ready for her day out with her best-friend.

"Hello, Becca? What time does the movie start?" Riza said looking through her closet trying to find something warm and comfortable to way for her day.

"At three o'clock, but its twelve now so just take it easy there girl we got time" Rebecca said to Riza with a laugh. "Yeah, ok, but u know how I am, I don't like being late" Riza said as she laid a tight but long shirt in the bed "I will call you when am walking out the house, later".

By twelve Riza was done she took a look at herself in the mirror smiling at her reflection. She had a black turtle neck shirt with dark blue jeans, she wore a pair of black boots that went up to her knees and like always she had her gun under her black jacket, just in case they encounter men that aren't much of gentlemen. When she was satisfied with her appearance she left the house and called Rebecca to tell her that she was on her way to the Movie Theater. The walk wasn't long and she spotted Rebecca quick.

"Hey love, long time no see!" Rebecca called to her as she made her way to the ticket booth. "Yea no kidding" Riza replied as she hugged her friend. "I got the tickets already so let's just go and watch the movie" Rebecca said pushing her inside. "What? Wait! What movie did you pick?" Riza asked but all she got was an evil grin from Rebecca. They made their way inside the movie theater and Riza finally seen the board with photo of the movie. "We are watching Sinister? Becca am going to kill you" Riza threaten her best friend. "Oh you will like it come on".

The movie was over and the two girls made their way out of the movie theater. They went to eat at their favorite restaurant, The Pearl of Amestris. Riza and Rebecca talked about everything; they talked about how their bosses are a bunch of dickheads and how both of them have trouble finding the "Right Man". Rebecca didn't have trouble finding a man, but Riza in the other hand she just didn't wanted a man in her life. With her father leaving her and her mother when she was just seven, she thought that all men were the same but deep inside she knew that she was wrong in thinking that.

"Hey Riza, am…am not feeling so good, this food is making my stomach turn"

"Alright, come one let's get out of here before you start throwing up everywhere, I will walk you home" Riza said picking up her belongings and helping her friend to her feet. The walk home was quiet and a bit chilly. The sun was beginning to set as the two girls walked down the dark street. They reached Rebecca's house and they were greeted by her husband John, He greeted Riza and helped his wife up the stairs. "Thank you for walking me home Riza and sorry that we had to leave early, my stomach is not being nice to me at the moment" Rebecca said. "But please come in I insist"

"No I can't, I need to get home and get some assignments done, I will send you a text later to see how you are doing, have a good night you guys. Riza said as she walked the same way she came.

"Alright love call me when you get home so I know you got there safe" Rebecca yelled to Riza. "Alright Becca feel better" Riza said as she started walking away from her friend's home.

The street lamps and light post were on, but they gave the street a very eerie feeling. Riza knew how to protect herself but sometimes you just never knew what or who could be lurking in the darkness. The walk to her home was about twenty minutes away but along with the cold it felt like she was walking for hours. Her footsteps echoed through the empty streets giving her a very anxious and scared feeling.

In the alley that Riza passed by there were two men, they took notice of her when she passed and they started to follow her. "Well looks like she is lost how about we give her a little help" the man said with a devilish grin on his face. "Yes let's help her" the other man said as they both started to walk after Riza.

She knew that someone was following her, so she quickly grabbed the gun and kept it in her hands inside her jacket, just in case she need it to shoot someone. She picked up her paced but she was grabbed and thrown into a brick wall. "Damn you!" she yelled as she took out the gun and pointed it at the two men that were standing before her. "Are you going to shot? I dare you to" the man with the hat said to her, his voice cold and harsh.

"Don't worry beautiful we promise to be nice" the other man said as he moved quickly to get her gun, but Riza pulled the trigger shot the man on the leg. As soon as he was on the floor she shot him again and ran from the other guy that was running after her.

"Come back here you bi-"the man with the hat was cut short after another guy grabbed hold of him and broke his neck in an instant. Riza looked back to see that horrifying see before her. She couldn't see the face of the man that killed the guy but what caught her breath in her throat was the color of his eyes, they were pitch back, she could have sworn that she could see the dark veins around his eyes. She stood there for a moment and then started running harder and keeping the gun in a strong hold "What the hell is happening" she though as she made a right turn just to collide with someone. "No" she whispered looking up and widening her eyes to the man that had killed her attacker the very same eyes that she knew she will never forget.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you but you will forget what happened here and yo-"the man before her was cut short as she kicked him in the legs and punched him in the face as he fell to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you, I was helping you know" He yelled at Riza but found himself alone in the street. "Well that was a pain in the ass" he mumbled to himself as he got up and dusted his black trench coat. "How did she managed to resist the compulsion, it always works, and damn it that punch hurt for a girl, but how did she managed to run so fast?" He though as he started to follow Riza's sent to see if she made it home ok. He knew she lived close by because she could still feel her near

"What the hell was that, running off and leaving a fine babe like Clarisse behind, you have some nerve Roy Mustang" the guy yelled as he caught up with Roy who was too busy tracking Riza down. "Shut up Havok, I heard a gunshot and came to see what was going on; these two bastards from Michael's were trying to hurt a young woman. I couldn't just stand by" Roy said to his friend. "Well hurry up and see if she got home, but don't come late or I will drink Clarisses blood and leave you nothing but the restaurant bill" Havok said as he walked away putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"You can have her, I found someone more interesting that can put up a hell of a fight" Roy said with a mischievous grin on his face.

**Hope you guys are liking it because i am going crazy in here typing and fixing it lol well its all for you guys. Please review and let me know what you guys think! **

**Lots of love 3 Lovelyfly, over, and out! :D**


	3. Oh My Thoughts

**Hey guys, hope you are liking the story so far, I am going nuts uploading the chapters because i want you guys to see that its not a boring story lol **

**I made some mistakes in the last chapter. I typed Havoc's name wrong :/ sorry, but i will make sure to double check next time. Well my friends, enjoy! :)**

Riza managed to get to her some quick and locked the door behind her. She ran to the windows to make sure that they were closed and secure. Hayate was running around with her, not leaving her alone as she went to every room in the house and locked all of the windows and doors. She looked at the gun in her hands as she slid down the wall in the kitchen. "I shot someone, oh god what have I done" Riza cried her tears streaming down her smooth face. "No Riza you can't think like that yes you took another life, but you saved many because what they were going to do to you they were going to do to another girl, yes that is it!" Riza said to herself still feeling guilty and confused. "I need a shower yes that I want I need" she though as she walked up the steps with Hayate following closely behind.

She turned the water faucet on and waited for the water to warm up. As she waited for the tub to fill up she took a look at herself from the mirrow and her eyes got wide. She had little drops of blood on her face and a scratch on her check, it wasn't visible but it was left as a reminder of this horrible night. She took a towel and added water to it, so that she could scrub the blood out. When she was done she got inside the tub and let her nerves get calm. "Hayate what will happen now?" Riza asked Hayate who in returned barked. "Yea your right I need to calm down and relax."

He found her scent quick, the smell of her soft but unforgettable perfume went up his nostril making him hungry and wanting to feel and taste her, but he wanted to take a good at her face and figure out how she managed to resist his compulsion and how she managed to punch him so hard on his face. He was outside her porch, he could hear her heart beat and he could smell the tears that were flowing down her face.

"Who the hell are you woman" He said cursing under his breath "I hope we meet again so day" with that he left her porch and started walking down the street to the bar where his car was parked.

"Hey Mustang, are you going go to have a taste of this lovely lady or what" Havoc yelled to Roy as he got inside the car.

"No Havoc, I said you can have her" Roy mumbled knowing that Havoc would pick up what he said. With that he left the bar on his car heading home to get this mind and thoughts straight.

After a forty minute ride he got to his penthouse. The place was big, the windows were tinted but it wasn't for the sun, he just liked the place to be dark and quiet at times. He was hungry and he knew that he should have taken Havocs offer to drink from the girl, but something had changed in him after that encounter. Roy didn't know why he felt that way toward a human. Was it because she resisted compulsion and punched him? He hasn't been punched like that in decades, the first time he got punched like that was when he was a human, but as a vampire his reflexes were quick and no one ever managed to get him in his face like that.

"Damn it to hell" he cursed slamming the car keys down. He went to the fridge and got out a blood bag, with his flame power he managed to warm up the blood with his talent, making the blood to be of human temperature. It didn't taste as good as it would from the vein but it will do.

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow" Roy though as he went to his bed room as laid on his bed with his mind full of thoughts about that feisty woman. "I need to taste her, I will taste her" he said as fell asleep on his king size bed.

**This chapter was a bit shorter but in my head its slowly getting together, am still in the progress of writing it and making sure that i makes sense for you guys. If you have any questions our you are confused please feel free to Private Message me and ask me about the story. BY the way, i dont own none of the characters, just the stories. :D **

**Lovelyfly, over and out! :) 3**


	4. Its her

Well chapter 4 is up. Its going to get more interesting so keep reading! I am seen that there are viewers from all around the world and i want to thank you for taking the time to read the story.

Enjoy! ~LovelyFly

Chapter 4: Its Her

It's been a month since the attack. Riza has been scared to go outside to walk Hayate because she thought that the attackers were going to come after her or that the police found out what happened. "But what about the third guy, I know that he killed the last guy but why is it that I can't get him off my head, why did he come to me and said those words" Riza though as she took notes that the instructor was writing.

Class ended and Riza was making her way to the college gates heading home until she heard someone call out to her, she turned around to find her close friend Maria Ross. "Hey Maria" she said.

"Hey Riza!, mind if I accompany you home?" Maria asked her. Riza knew that after she told Rebecca what had happened that she was going to have bodyguards all around her.

"It's ok Maria really, there is no need. I have my gun and pepper spray with me I appreciate-" "No way Riza am walking you home and that's final" Maria interrupted Riza as she dragged her down the street to take her to her home.

"I guess I can't change your mind" Riza told the Maria walking down the street. It was busy this time of year, Christmas was coming soon and they passed house with beautiful decorations and children putting the Christmas lights on the porches. "It's a good time of year, I love to walk around and see the people with happy faces" Maria told her friend as they got to Riza's home. "Yes, it's a nice environment to be around" Riza said as she got out her keys and opened the door to find Hayate lying in front of the door. "Hey boy am home" Riza greeted as she caressed his head.

"Well since you didn't let me make a choice I will drag you to my house and you are going to have dinner with me" Riza said. "Well that sound great" Maria replied with a smile.

The girls had dinner and they made small talk about school and boyfriends. "I can't believe that you haven't had a boyfriend ever since that last guy you dated Riza, I mean I know that you are an independent woman but don't you wish you had a man in your life" Maria asked her with a sad expression. "No I have my little man right here, right Hayate" Riza said looking down at Hayate.

"Well still I think you should look for the fine gentlemen that will protect you and keep you safe and someone that you can fall in love with and have children. I know that is what your mom would have wanted Riza" Maria told her. "Yea I know Maria but it's so hard, but thank you, I will think about it ok?" Riza replied with a warm smile.

"I will start heading home now, I have work tomorrow and you know how mad they get when you get there late, and don't worry I have my gun loaded and ready to go" Maria said putting her sweater on. "Oh before I forget, there is a party, well a big ball that my job is going to have this Saturday and I would love if you would come, I can introduce you to my coworkers and friends in there also Winry is going as well, you should come…pleasee" Maria pleaded as she started going the stairs.

"A ball? What time?" Riza asked

"Does that mean you will be going?

"I will think about it"

"Oh come on Riza, you will come to the ball with me and we are going to have fun! You need to get out of this house, I will pick you up at eight so be ready!" Maria said to her with a scary and determined glare.

"Ok ok, I see there is no arguing with you, call me when you get home" Riza yelled as Maria turned to the corner. "I will!" Maria yelled back.

Saturday night came by fast. Riza was looking at herself in the mirror smiling at her reflection. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees but it hugged her curves making her body to be that of an hour glass, she had a pair of black heels and her hair was down in curls. She had to admit she looked amazing in the dress. Her make-up was simple, a little bit of eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Her lips where a soft shade of pink and they were begging to be kissed. Her phone rang and she answered it quickly. "Yes am ready, ok, I will wait outside" Riza said then hanged up the line. After grabbing her purse and coat she waited outside. Maria arrived with a limousine and the driver helped her up.

"I didn't think that you were going to go all out today?" Riza said to Maria as she settled in her seat"

"Oh no the bossed paid for this, he is very nice to all the people that work for him, especially the ones on his floor." Maria said as she took a sip from the champagne.

"Well he sounds like he is a nice man" Riza said

"Oh yes Riza he is, and he is super handsome"

"Oh really, well this I have to see" Riza said as both girls laughed. The night was just starting and for some reason Riza felt anxious and scared about the ball. Something in her head told her that she was going to experience a lot of trouble tonight. Let's just hope that she doesn't have to shot someone again.

Roy was at the ball already. He was surprised that he managed to get everything settled since his secretary Maria reminded him about the party yesterday morning, which he had totally forgotten about. The hotel was big and the space was huge and he was happy that it turned out well. The guests were already on the floor dancing and having a good time, he got greeted by Lust who couldn't get her hands off of him. "Damn it woman, did you have your meal?" Roy asked the girl as she tryied to bite him on the neck.

"No I was waiting for you to make an offer" Lust said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pushing her away Roy walked to his table where Maes and his wife Gracia were sitting. "That woman is going to kill me one day, how can you make a vampire understand that you cant stand them?"Roy whispered knowing the Maes and Gracia would pick up on it.

"She doesn't leave you alone does she" Maes asked Roy as he took a drink.

"No, she is getti-"Roy didn't finish his sentence as he picked up a familiar smell in the air.

"Mustang? What is it? Gracia asked with a worried look.

"It's nothing, excuse me just a second" Roy excused himself from the table and followed the direction of the smell. He knew it too well, the smell that he couldn't take off his head. He followed it and stopped when he got to the lobby of the hotel he looked at the door and froze "It's…it's…her"

Well what did you guys think? Yea i know you probably hate me for the cliff hanger but don't worry it will get better!

Reviews = to me writing better and me writing better = to an awesome and epic story! :D yayyyy

LovelyFly


	5. Intense Bestiality

**Hello there everyone, i hope that you guys are liking the story so far, please leave a review if you can so i know what you guys like, i love reviews so pleaseeee pretty please review!**

Riza walked through the doors of the hotel with Maria holding her arm. She felt a bit uncomfortable in the place but as soon as the music began and the beat dropped she let loose with her friend Maria.

"It's nice to see you having fun Riza!" Maria yelled as the music got louder that she couldn't hear her thoughts. "By the way you look beautiful, there are a lot of men that are looking at you, they are going crazy." Maria said sincerely. She knew it was true because she could hear their thoughts as Riza passed them. They were attracted by her beauty. And when it came to vampire men, they could sense everything when they looked at a person.

"Well they can stare all they want but good luck in trying to catch me" Riza yelled back to Maria who was moving her body in a very sensual manner that cause Riza to blush. But she kept dancing next to her friend letting the music guide her body.

Roy looked at her from the other end of the room. She was beautiful and graceful. The way she moved her hips and the way she played with her hair while she dance was making his pants tighter. He knew that his secretary Maria notice could hear his thoughts but he was careful to hide the other thoughts from the attack. He didn't want her to find out about that, because he wanted to tell the blonde himself. He heard Maria say her name and he liked it. "Riza" Roy whispered. Knowing that she would be able to hear it. She felt like her body was on fire and she was enjoying it. Riza snapped quickly and turned to Maria, "What is it? She asked Maria

"What I didn't call you" Maria answered too busy dancing with a tall man whose hands where in all the wrong places. "Keep your hands to yourself Havoc" Maria said to the Havoc and walked away from him, grabbing Riza by the arms and leading her towards the balcony. She was fascinated by what she had seen.

The view from the balcony was beautiful. The city lights and the star made a lovely seen. She was looking over the view of the town from the balcony and her thought were disrupted when Maria told her that she was going to the bathroom leaving Riza by herself in the balcony.

She enjoyed the silence and the faint sound of music in the background. The air was chilly and it felt right against her skin. Riza tensed up as she seen a figure walking towards her. She turned to find a young man about her age of older staring at her if he had seen a ghost. "Can I help you" she asked him. Her heart skipped a beat when she seen his face. The pale face and his dark eyes that she dreamed about everything for as long as she could remember.

"No I was just…wow…sorry you must think that I am weird or something, popping out of nowhere like that " He said as he walked towards her stopping a few inches from her.

"Yes sir you are a weird"

"That was not nice"

"Well sir you can deal with that" She said as she turned her head from him to watch the city down below ignoring the man completely.

He liked her attitude, from the punch that she gave him he knew that she would give a good fight. "It's beautiful isn't?" Roy questioned as he sat next to her.

"My name is Roy Mustang" he offered his hand to her and she looked at him. "Am Riza Hawkeye" she said shaking his hand. He knew her last name very well but he kicked the thoughts aside and continued to stare at her. He just couldn't get his eyes off of her.

She turned to see the view again and she could feel him staring at her. "I must thank you Mr. Mustang" Riza said calmly. He had a confused look on his face and was having a hard time figuring out what she meant.

"What are you talking about and call me Roy please"

"Stop your bullshit Mr. Mustang, you know very well who I am, or should I punch you in the face again?" She said calmly. He let out a chuckle and turned to walk away but he stoped dead in his tracks when Riza grabed his arm. He turned to look at her in the eyes and he knew that he was losing control.

Riza knew that he was the one that saved her that night, those eyes of his told her everything. Those eyes which she will never forget. She could feel his muscles under his tuxedo, they were hard and she could tell that he worked out a little bit too much. "Thank you" she managed to say. "I owe you my life". With that she walked away quickly leaving a very shocked Roy behind.

"What the fuck" he curse as he flashed step looking for her. He stopped when he seen Maria standing in front of him. She shot him a glance and took a few steps towards him. "I know what you did and I have to thank you for that. But I know how you are, if you get close to her again or try something stupid I will kill you. You might be my boss and you might be the strongest vampire in here but when it comes to my close friends I can assure you that I will be your worst nightmare" Maria said to him, he seen her fangs and took a few steps away from her, knowing that when a female vampire showed her fangs, things could get ugly.

"She knows" he said to Maria.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. I couldn't compel her. And I know that you heard my thoughts, I won't hurt her Maria, that I promise…does she know about you, about us and the company, the whole government?" Roy asked as he sat down looking at the floor and putting his hands on his hair, he felt a headache coming at it was a strong one.

"No she doesn't, let's just see what happens, we need to try and figure out what is happening with this issue that it's going on with the hunters. Maria answered him as she lean on the door frame. Her back getting chills from the cold metal.

"I just hope that she doesn't end up hating us" Roy said as he stood up and walked inside the room. "And that she doesn't turn like her father" he said and he disappeared in the darkness.

"I hope so too" Maria thought as she headed back to look for Riza and take her home before she got bit by one of these blood thirsty newborns.

**This chapter was a bit short and i was having a hard time writing it because i wanted their meeting to be something special but not too special, so i was hard to figure out what i needed to write. For the next chapter it will be all about Roy and his life as a vampire. Please leave a review! okayyy thanks. **


	6. And Down We Go

**Hey guys, i wanted to thank the people that reviewed the story and told me what they thought of it! i appreciate the feed back because it helps a lot! so thank you guys! 3 :')**

**Hope you like this chapter because i do! :D**

~And down we go

The party was still going strong and loud. Everyone was at the dance floor dancing their shoes and heels away. Maria had to admit but Roy did throw the best parties in Amestris or probably the whole country. She was looking for Riza when she seen her dancing to the music. The song was Opa Gangnam Style by Psy and everyone was doing the dance…including Riza. "Oh god she must be drunk" Maria said throwing a few curses as she made her way to Riza who was dancing in the line with everyone. Maria had to admit but she could really dance.

"Are you drunk?"

"What? Oh my god this song is fun! HEYY SEXY LADYY! Op op op op op Opa Gangnam Style!" Riza shouted along with everyone and sang the lyrics as she was following the steps to the song. For a drunken girl she knew how to dance and in her state was just incredible.

"Yea you are definitely drunk, I can believe you can still drink and not fall on your face when you dance in high heels" Maria said to the girl as she tried to get her out of the place but Riza kept dancing. She gave up on trying getting her and waited till the song was over. She grabbed the drunken Riza back to the limousine and took her home. The ride was quick since it was three in the morning and there was no traffic at that time. They reached the house and Maria told the driver that she was going to stay with her friend she thanked him and sent him home.

"Hayate I will stay here ok? Riza is well a little drunk at the moment" Maria said to the dog as he licked Riza's face. Marie laid her on the bed and covered her. No later she also felt asleep on her friend's side making sure that she was well protected.

Roy woke up next to three girls, he had no idea what they looked like or what their names were. He tensed when he touched them and they were cold and showing no vital signs. "Damn I think I over did it" he cursed under his breath but when he looked again to his side they girls were up and all over him.

He took a deep breath and remember that the girls where vampires and felt a wave of relief. "Easy there tiger" he said to one of the girls as she tried to bite him but the girl didn't listen

"You try that one more time and I will burn your face" he said as she tried to bite him again. "All of you can get out now". The girls knew not to argue with him and left quickly. He got off the bed and walked to the shower turning the water on. He stood under the shower for a whole hour replaying the events from Saturday. "Hawkeye? Does she have a connection with that man?" Roy kept thinking and his mind took him when they were in the balcony and she thanked him for saving her. "Riza, you are driving me inside" he thought as he got out of the shower and got ready to go to the meeting with the other vampires from his company.

Mondays were not Roy's days. He hated Mondays, the office was crowded and there was a lot of paperwork to do. He had a meeting with the council and he knew what it was going to be about already.

"Where is this vampire hunter and who are the targets" the topic was boring to him already. He had to work with the council and create other papers for his company. He was an agent from the military and he controlled everything that went on with his company that was by day. By night he would reunite with the council that was formed by vampires…the oldest and strongest.

"We have to live with humans and they think that we vampires aren't real. We need to keep it that way, they can't know about our existence in this world. If that were to happen and our race is discovered where will have more issues at our hands, we won't be able to compel and control one million people" The head of the vampire Bradley said as he walked around the table looking into de other vampire's eyes.

"There are some informants that are gathering information about the hunter as we speak" a vampire said. "But there is no information coming in" Bradley yelled to the vampire as he kept getting irritated with the lack of knowledge.

Roy knew what they were talking about, the two guys that were killed wasn't a murder and they weren't killed by a hunter. One of them was killed by Riza and the other he had finished by him. But he kept that information to himself. "I will let you believe that for now" Roy thought to himself as he looked at Bradley with a smirk.

Roy knew that the vampire hunter was still attacking but they had no idea if he was working in a group or by himself which it made it harder for them to investigate.

The meeting was over and he headed out to look for Havoc. He figured that we would be in his office with his personal assistance on his lap with her chest all over him. He walked to Havoc's office and entered without knowing to find just what he had thought. "Can you knock next time" he heard Havoc complain as he shooed the girl away.

"Nah it's my building I do what I want with it and I can enter whenever I want" Roy said as he went to the side table and poured himself a drink of blood.

"Damn Mustang what has gotten into you? One day you are fucking all the girls in here and the next you are on your period" Havoc said as he fixed his shirt and tie.

"I don't know Havoc I feel lost for a second."

"Well get your shit together we are going out tonight"

"It's Monday Havoc" Roy said pouting.

"So, you need to hunt…and I mean you need human blood not vampire, it will help" Havoc told Roy. He knew that Roy needed the blood, he knew that it was for that blonde girl. He also knew that his old companion was finally starting to feel love. He couldn't let Roy continue don't the same path he has been following for the last two-hundred years.

The night came quick and Roy was walking down the street with Havoc. They meet with Maes at a bar and they managed to compel one of the women there. "Bottoms up Mustang" Havoc said as he pushed the girl towards him on the couch. Havoc and Maes left the room as the girl put her arms around Roy's neck and licked his neck sending chills down his spine. Having trouble controlling this hunger Roy had the girl against the wall and bit her neck drawing blood out of her. It felt like heaven for him, he longed the taste of blood and he knew he needed it. The girl under him didn't move as he sucked the life out of her. He drank enough blood to keep him running for a month, since vampires didn't need to drink a lot, only when necessary. This was one of those times.

He left the girl sleeping on the couch after he compeled her. He looked at her on more time and headed out to the bar downstairs.

"Well how was it?" Roy heard Maes ask.

"It was alright" Roy said sincerely as he kept the gaze on the ground.

"Your flame is disappearing buddy" Maes told him. "You need her don't you?" She is the one driving you crazy" Maes said getting a death glace from Roy, with that glace he knew that he hit it right in the spot.

"I was like that when I first met Gracia you know. She was a human just like that girl, when I first tasted her she was delicious, I feel in love even more. When she turned I thought that the taste would disappear but it got stronger and more delicious, it was amazing" Maes said to Roy.

"I don't nee-"Roy said but he got interrupted by Maes.

"You need her, us pure bloods can't live a life alone and you know that, you are over a thousand years old, I don't know who you are trying to fool here but you are failing at it. It's about time that you settled down and start a family, just like Gracia and I." Maes said as he put his hand on Rosy shoulder. Roy turned to him his eyes wide by what his friends just told him.

"Gracia…she is expecting? "Roy asked amazed. "Is it... possible?"

"Oh yea it is, the doctor has her under supervision but it's possible" Maes said as he turned to the door to head home. "I will see you around Roy and I hope that next time you have someone special to introduce me to." He said as he walked out leaving a shocked Roy behind.

"A family... that would be nice" Roy thought as he walked to Riza's home. It was 11 and the lights were on at her house. He knocked on her door quick before he had second thought about coming to see her. The door open to reveal a sleepy Riza, her hair was down and she had black night gown that showed a little of her cleavage. She looked at him for a second before closing the door on his face, he managed to stop her and she took out the gun, pointing it at his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with an eye brow raised as if she was trying to figure out what his plan was.

"You are a violent person" Roy said laughing, "I came here because I was worried about you. You got drunk on Saturday and I wanted to come here and ask how you are doing"

She brought the gun down and looked at him for a second. She didn't know why but every time she noticed his eyes on her she could feel like her body was on fire. "Well I am ok; I can still feel the headache but am fine thanks for asking" she said leaning on her side of the door frame.

"Well I was wondering…well…would you like to go out sometime, whenever you are free?" Roy asked her.

She thought about it and even thought she thought that he was some crazy man, she enjoyed looking at him, besides she was tired of being alone and she owed him as well, she owed him her life. "Tomorrow in the afternoon sounds good, I will wait for you at seven and if you are a second late I will not consider a second time." She said as she walked behind the door.

"Ok I will be here on time… am glad you are ok" he said giving her a warm smile, "oh and by the way, you can really dance when you are drunk!" Roy said with a laugh.

Riza got annoyed by him the second he told her that and she closed the door on his face.

"Goodnight" he said loud so that she could hear him.

Riza didn't know what she had just done, was it because she just woke up or did she really wanted to go out with this man that killed to save her life. "Am in deep shit" she said as he walked upstairs to go sleep. Because tomorrow was going to be a very busy day for her.

**Well that was chapter six for you, hope you guys like it. I decided to do something funny with Riza and i hope you liked it too. **

**Leave a review and again thanks for those that reviewed the story! byeee :)**


	7. V is for Vampire

**Hey guys hope you are liking the story so far! **

**New chapter so read and leave a review! thanks :)**

V is for Vampire

Riza walked to her job early in the morning. The sky was still dark but it had orange, red and purple showing that the sun would come up soon. It was still chilly and she couldn't wait till she got to the warm restaurant. Riza worked at the Blue Moon Grill, they paid her good and she was supervisor there. She got to the restaurant and hurried inside.

When she came in there was a girl with blonde and long hair cleaning the tables. The girl looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Riza good morning!" the girl greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello there Winry, good morning to you too." Riza replied with a smile. "Let me punch in and I will come here and help you ok" she said and Winry nodded. When she got back Winry started laughing quietly but she couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing out loud.

"What is it Winry?" Riza asked. She knew that she was laughing about her being drunk and dancing at the party.

"Maria told me about you dancing at the party. I can't believe that you were dancing to that song, you told me you hated it but then she mentioned that you got drunk" Winry managed to say in one breath as she tried to contain her laughter.

Riza gave her a glance and threw the wet sponge on Winry's head. "Hey what was that for" The girl said she grabbed the sponge and threw it back at Riza, hitting her in the face.

"I see your reflexes got slower or is it that you are getting old" Winry said as she cleaned her face with her towel. "No it's all the work and stress am going through" Riza told the young girl as he returned to clean the tables and chairs.

"No I think you need to get laid Riza it's been a year and honestly, it's about time you find yourself a boyfriend or husband." Winry told her and gave her a warm smile as she picked up her bucket and walked to the back room. Riza watched her disappears and she sat down on one if the chairs with her head in her hands. "I think your right" she whispered before she got up to finish her cleaning.

Her day at work went by quick, she got out at four and she hurried home because it started to snow and rain and the road where becoming slippery. When she got home she remembered that she had a date with Mr. Mustang. "Just my luck" she said as she made some diner for herself and Hayate.

It was about five when she started getting ready and she finished at six thirty. She was wearing a tight red dress and black high heels. She had her hair in a bun and her makeup was like she did it for the party, red lipstick and eyeliner. She hated to put too much makeup, it just wasn't her thing. Like most of the young girls in Amestris. She walked downstairs and sat in her couch waiting for Mustang to come.

Five minutes before seven she heard a knock on the front door. She opened it to see Mustang standing proud and tall in this black trench coat. She took a moment to look at him and she had to admit that he was a very handsome man.

"You are a bit early" Riza told him crossing her arms.

"I can come back in five minutes if you want" Roy teased giving her a wink.

"No its ok" she said as she open the door and stood aside so that he could come in. "Hey what is wrong?" she asked as she seen his face turning pale.

"I don't like to come in to houses if am not invited in, its…well….how I was taught growing up" he lied but he knew that she would believe it.

"Well you sounds like you are a vampire, but if that is the case…Mr. Mustang would you like to come into my home?" Riza asked him with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you Miss Riza, I would love to" he replied as he made his way inside her home. "It's very nice and warm in here" he told her as he was looking around the photos and the paintings on her home.

"Thank you Mr. Mustang, all of these painting and photos are from my mother. She used to paint and she always had the home decorated with flowers…so I decided to leave it like that." She said with her gaze down.

"She used to paint? Does that mean tha-"

"Yes she died when I was eighteen"

"Oh am sorry to hear that "Roy said looking at her "I know how you feel but you are a strong woman that can give a good punch, you can do it."

Riza laughed at what he said, she had to admit, he had a good sense of humor. She took a second to admire him and her breath got caught on her throat when he turned around and look at her. "Damn he caught me staring at him, now he is going to think that am crazy or frustrated" Riza thought and got nervous, but she got calm when he asked her where she wanted to go for their date.

"I don't know really…but you can surprise me" Riza replied as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door with Roy behind.

He had a nice car and his cologne was driving her insane. She kept looking out the window enjoying the nice view of the well-lit streets and people passing by.

"So what do you do for a living Riza" he asked her breaking the silence between them.

"I am on my junior year in college, am going for nursing at the moment, and that would be pretty much it aside from work…it's a boring life really" she said as she kept her eyes on the road avoiding his eyes. "How about you Mr. Mustang?"

"Well I work with your friend Maria, in case you didn't know I a-"he got interrupted by Riza.

"You are the Big Boss of the security company that it's in charge of the military and the police, yes I know" she finished his sentence. He looked at her for a second and laughed at her but he stopped when she gave him a death glare and he shut up quickly.

"We haven't started our date already and you already know me" he said as he remembers to not make eye contact with her unless he wanted to die.

She laughed at his last remark and continued to stare out the car window. They got to the place in an hour and she wonder where they were at. It was a small restaurant on top of a mountain; there she could see the grand city of Amestris. Roy took a moment to admire her beauty as the little rays of the sun would hit her hair making it look a bright golden color. He wanted to touch it and feel it in his hands, but he stopped his fantasy once he felt his pants growing tighter.

"Let's go in, it's getting chilly out" He said as she snapped back to reality. "Right" she said as they both headed inside the restaurant. When they got inside she felt eyes on her which made her a bit uncomfortable. When she looked around she seen almost everyone in the restaurant looking straight at her but they stopped when they see Roy next to her.

"Hey do I have something on my face?" Riza asked Roy feeling very confused. "Ah, no but you do look amazing tonight, am sorry I didn't say it earlier" he said as they made their way to the table and he pulled out her chair so she could sit.

She gave him a smile when he gave her the complement. Riza couldn't believe that has only known him for three days including the attack and she was falling for him like a little girl. The way he looked at her the way he would laugh, the way he spoke and that deep voice of his was driving her insane. The waitress came to their table and they order their food. Riza noticed the dirty look that the waitress gave her and she got amused by it.

Roy noticed the change in Riza when the waitress left. He knew that Vanessa gave her a dirty look, she gave all of his date's dirty look and she would end up putting stuff on his dates food. He knew that she liked him a little bit too much. He couldn't help but feel angry by her actions. This time he made sure that he wouldn't try anything funny when he called her back to the table and gave her a note saying "If you try anything to hurt her, you better run". The waitress looked at the note and gave him a fake smile before going to the kitchen and bringing them the food. He could smell that the food wasn't tainted and that it was safe for Riza. The waitress left and went to attend another table, leaving Roy and Riza by themselves.

"So Mr. Mustang what is your story" she asked him as she took a bite out of her stake.

"Well pretty much work all the time, sometimes I go out with some friends or spend time in other countries investigating cases… it's a pretty boring life if you tell me" he said as he took a sip of the champagne. "How about yours, if I may ask Miss Riza"

"Work all the time just like you, spend time with friends which when that happens that I get drunk and I end up dancing Gangnam Style" She told him with a laugh. He started to laugh as well because he remembers seen her dance that night and he had to admit for being drunk she could really dance. "So Mustang" she asked him cursing at herself for leaving the "Mr" out, "How did you know where I live? Did Maria Ross tell you?" she asked and she noticed that he got tense with her question.

"No I just…well since that night of the attack, I remember you running and I went after you. I knew that you were scared so I didn't wanted to stop you…well I was scared that I was going to receive another punch from you. I followed you home to see that you made it alright…I know I sound like a stalker but I promise I just wanted to check on you" he told her honestly looking straight at her eyes to see them wide open. He could hear her heart beats and it was beating fast, he could also feel her get tense but he could feel her getting aroused by him.

"Well Mustang, its like I told you, I am grateful for your help and I owe you my life, so if there is anything that you need help with please let me know…I don't know how to repay yo-" she was interrupted when he stood up and walked to her side. He brought his face down to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She was shocked by his sudden action and she got up quick and walked to the bathroom. Leaving Roy by himself with a devilish grin on his face. "So she has a weakness" he thought as he took another sip from his drink.

Riza went to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror she washed her hands and started to make her way out of the bathroom when she felt cold hands wrapped around her neck. She got pushed back against the bathroom wall and she saw that it was the waitress. "Roy Mustang is mine, and I don't think that a human like you can be together with a man like him" the waitress said as her hold on Rizas neck got stronger and tighter. Riza hit the waitress on her stomach but it didn't work, the waitress just laughed at her. The waitress started to laugh as she chocked her.

Roy was getting impatient, Riza wasn't back and he was getting worried about her. "Hey has anyone seen Vanessa? She was supposed to attend table five!" He heard on of the waitresses complain "She isn't on her break, where fuck did she go?" he heard another waitress. He instantly figured out what was going on and he flashed step towards the ladies bathroom, he didn't care if people saw him for the restaurant was owned by a vampire and vampires where the only ones that would come to this place with the exception of Riza of course.

When he came in he saw the waitress hold Riza against the wall and Riza's face was turning purple. He got a hold of the waitress and got her to let go of Riza's neck. He pushed her away and grabbed Riza from falling on the cold floor. "Riza you ok, come on Riza answer me?" he whispered to Riza as she started to get her consciousness back. "Am ok, I will be ok once I kill this bitch" she said as she tried to gain her breath.

"How can you be with a human? That is disgusting! You never payed attention to me, and am beautiful" the waitress yelled out to Roy who was too busy checking Riza. He turned around and walked up the waitress he grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. His eyes got darker and veins stated to appear around his eyes. "I will kill you right here and now if it means that you wont be hurting anyone else" he said his voice getting deeper with every word. "No please don't do it Roy please" The waitress begged him but he had no tolerance for those that tried to hurt the ones he cared about.

In a matter of seconds the waitress body lit on flames and Riza watched in horror as the waitress started to burn. She ran to Mustang and hugged him from behind, he looked back and saw her eyes. They were full of tears "Please stop…Roy am ok…please stop it" Riza whispered against his back.

Roy calmed down when he felt her embrace, the flames on the waitresses body disappeared quickly. The manager of the restaurant came inside the bathroom and walked up to them slowly. "What happened here?" he asked. "I think you should get a new waitress Arnold, and make sure I don't see her again" Roy told the manager as he picked up Riza in his arms and walked away to their table to get their coats.

The ride to her home was quiet. He knew that she was awake but he didn't dare say anything to her until he felt her grab his arms. He stopped the car and looked at her. He could see that she was still shaking from the incident and he knew that she was full of questions.

Riza didn't know what to think, what she witnessed was horrifying but she felt safe at the same time but she knew that she had to ask him what he really was.

"Roy…what are you? She asked him. He could feel her hold on his arm getting tighter and he knew that he had no explanation for her but the truth.

"Riza I…am..a…a vampire".

**Hope you guys are liking it, i already have chapter 8 done but am waiting till i get more reviews to update. :)**

**remember reviews = love! :)**


	8. D is for Disaster

**Hey everyone, so i kept getting reviews telling me to update and i couldnt hold it much longer so here it is!**

**Enjoy my friends**

D is for Disaster

Riza sat there frozen in disbelief. "A vampire…what?" she asked him and he looked away from her. "That is impossible vampires don't exist in this world." She said in disbelief.

He looked at her and she got scared, his eyes were darker and they had a reddish color to them. She could see the vein on his face and her instinct was to run away from him, but she couldn't get herself to move. Instead she got closer to him, she brought her hand to his face and traced the veins that appears around his eyes.

Roy was taken back by her action and he just sat there frozen, the marks on his face disappears and they stood there looking at each other for moment until Riza sat back down on the seat. "I will believe you when you bite me" she said looking away.

"What?!, what I did back in the restaurant, was the not enough proof of what I am?" he said to her in a strong tone. He wanted to bite her but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to control it. "A vampire bite has many meanings, but I will tell you about it another time, and don't ask that again, because you will regret it" Roy said.

Taken back when she heard his tone she decided to let it go for now. "I guess you are right…but how…I though vampires weren't real…I feel confused…how is it possible" she said looking at him. He had laid back on the sit and slipped his hand on his hair, he could feel a headache coming. "Look I can explain everything; I will tell you everything you want but right now all I want to do is take you home. "No" she said quickly "I don't want to go just yet" she said.

"If you insist, where do you want to go?" he asked her as he turned on the car and put it on drive.

"I don't care I don't want the night to end just yet"

He smiled when he heard her say that. She wasn't like other girls, that the minute they would see his eyes they would run away and he had to catch them and compel them to forget. She didn't scream or ran away, instead she looked at him as if he was crazy. She was the first that didn't jump in his lap and tried to take advantage of him, which he wouldn't mind. He liked her and he knew that she felt the same way. His thoughts where disrupted when she asked him for how long he has been a vampire.

He knew that she would probably say that he is lying but he would tell her the truth. "I been a vampire for three hundred years now, I used to live in Xing until my village got attacked one night, these people with red eyes came and they attacked everyone…my family, my friends. I was just sixteen and I fought back killing twenty four vampires with one sword thanks to my masters teaching. The one that was responsible for the attack got interested in me and captured me and on my eighteen birthday I was turned, I stopped aging when I was twenty-five …I knew then that I failed my family and my master in his wishes.

"You and I are alike somehow, I know…how that feels" she said as she thought back to her past.

"So how come you don't find old ladies attractive?" she asked him trying to lighten up the mood.

"You have jokes…and no I don't find them attractive in that way, just because I am three-hundred years that doesn't mean that I will find old ladies attractive, I like them young and challenging, just like you. Roy said as he shot her a wide grin. She laughed at what he said "I think that you have a problem sir" she told him with a laugh.

They made their way back to the city and he drove around for a couple of hours before returning to drop Riza home. He had to admit he had a good time with her, it was different and for once he enjoyed a female's company.

They got to the house and Roy flashed step to open her door, he didn't care since she already knew what he was. He helped her up the car and walked her to the steps. She turned around and meets his eyes. "Thank you…you saved me again today" she said

Roy stared at her for a little before bringing his face down to hers and planted a light kiss on her lips. Riza froze but she got her composure and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He had her against the door and kissed her hungry with want and desperation. They broke from the kiss for much needed air and Riza brought her lips to his neck, licking the warm skin. She knew she had hit the spot when he growled and held her tighter taking her lips again. She didn't wanted to break away from his strong grip but she had to stop before they could get carried away. Riza let go of him and whispered a goodnight before opening the door and heading inside.

"Goodnight" he said as he made his way down the steps. Looking back at her one last time before he left. She stood tall along the door with a warm smile on her lips, he smiled back and made his way to his car.

In a matter of moments he disappeared. Riza closed her door and made sure to lock it. She headed upstairs along with Hayate to get her night sleep and think about what really happened tonight. "He was a vampire a freaking vampire! Damn it I know my life is boring but why send me things crap" Riza cursed as she lay in bed. She brought her fingers to her lips and remembered the kiss. His lips were tender and they tasted like peppermint they felt good against her and at the thought of the moment she could feel herself getting warm like her body was on fire, her body wanted his and she knew it, she wanted to feel his hands around her body and she wanted him to bite her, she didn't know why but she actually wanted him to do it.

"I need a shower and a cold one at that" she said as she gathered her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom.

Outside her house there was a dark figure looking towards Riza's bedroom window. "It's been a while…it's good to be back" the dark figure whispered with a smile before disappearing in a flash.

**Well there you guys go, i hope you like it. Roys and Rizas relationship is building up slowly but it will get intense from now on. Possible lemons ahead! and keep the reviews coming i want at least 15! YESS 15 and i will update the next chapter which is done already! **

**Reviews=Love= well good story ajaha :D**


	9. Father

**Heyy everyone! I got good reviews from the past chapters so i fixed up a couple of mistakes that i kept repeating, so thank you so much! I got awesome reviews and good criticism and I was very happy about it!**

**Lately i have been very busy and i haven't been feeling good, but i will do my best to update and kept the story going! Fighting! ^.^**

**Well hope you guys like chapter 9 (Father)**

~Father

After dropping Riza home, Roy made his way into his apartment. He could sense that there was someone there and he knew who it was the moment he came into his door. He made his way into his apartment and stopped at the kitchen when he seen who it was, it was Lust his ex-girlfriend who tends to act more like an obsessed teenager when it comes to him. "What are you doing here?" Roy asked as he lean on the door way, looking at her cautiously.

"Well I'm here to pay a visit to you darling, I heard about what happened in the restaurant, is that what you are into now, dating humans?" Lust asked as she caressed his face.

"It's not your business on who I decided to go out with, and take your hands off my face!" Roy spat at her making her take a few steps back. He knew that deep inside she feared him but he knew the kind of woman that Lust was and he feared for Riza's safety if Lust figures out that she knows of their secret.

"Fine I will let you believe that it can work out, bu-"

"Don't threaten me Lust" Roy said calmly as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of his apartment.

"You bastard!" Lust yelled at him.

"Yea yea I know" he said as he closed the door on her face and made sure to lock it.

He went to his study to catch up on some work for the investigation. "Seven of our men were killed in a week, all with stakes" he though as he went over the papers. "Looks like we have a vampire hunter in town" he said throwing the papers on the desk.

"Damn right we have one" Havoc said as he entered the study.

"What the fuck is with everyone coming into my apartment like that, how did you get in?" Roy asked him feeling irritated by Havoc.

"Well the front door of course, is not that hard to figure out Roy boy, but tell me how was your date with that little human girl?"

"It's none of your business….how the hell do you know about that?

"Well when you burn a waitress and the place is full of vampires the news gets around quick" Havoc told him as he sat down on a chair facing Roy who was leaning back on his chair. Roy knew that Riza was being put in danger because of their little date.

"I know what you are thinking Roy…If Lust gets her hands on that girl she will end up killing her"

"Not if I kill Lust first, no one will touch Riza, not even me…"

"You are falling for her my friend, but be careful that people don't see you together with her or you two will be in deep shit" Havoc said as he grabbed a paper and wrote a name in it. "Here is the name of one of the suspect from the killings" he said handing over the paper to Roy. His eyes widen when he seen the name. "I will leave you to do your research…I think that you will figure out more about this case" Havoc said and left his apartment in a flash.

Roy looked over the paper several times and each time hoping that the name will change. He knew who the person was but he didn't think he would still be alive. "What in the world is going on in here" he said rubbing his temples. "So he kept his promise after all, he is going to hunt me down. Damn it to hell!" he yelled and burned the piece of paper.

A couple of weeks have passed after the date and Riza was missing him. She managed to get her daily activities done but her mind kept going back to Roy and the kisses that they shared on their date. He sent her a text and explained that they were going to meet up tonight but that they needed to be careful about been seen together so that she doesn't end up getting hurt. Riza liked that he cared for her safety but he was underestimating her and that she did not like. She is capable of taking care of herself against monsters or humans.

Riza had gone grocery shopping since Roy suggested that they ate at her home tonight since a snow storm was coming it was going to be hard for them to get around, she knew why he made the offer, she knew that when the storm hit, he couldn't go anywhere and he would be forced to stay with her. Riza had to admit, that the man had good tricks up his sleeves. She got what she needed and headed home to prepare the meal for tonight. Her phone started to ring and she picked up. "Hello?" she asked

"Hey Riza it's me Maria, what are you going to be doing tonight"

"Well I have a date tonight"

"A date…huh?"

"Yes I have a date Maria, I'm not a nun you know"

"Alright! Finally you decided to get yourself out there! Who is the lucky guy?"

"Umm well you know him…"

"Oh no…I'm going to chop his dick off wai-"Maria stopped talking when she heard Riza laughing. "What's so funny Riza!, please be careful around him, I don't want you to get hurt he is a ladies ma-"

"And a vampire…I know Maria but thanks for worrying I'm happy that you care, but I will be fine, he defended me again and I trust him"

"Riza…I… did Roy told you…about me…?

"Tell me what about you…?" Riza stopped walking and paid attention to the voice on the other line, "Maria…what was he supposed to tell me...?"

"Riza, Roy and I, we are the same…I'm a vampire Riza…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it" Maria said.

"Why…" that was all that Riza managed to say before the tears started to fall.

"I will be over in a little bit ok I will tell you everything, please Riza I need you to listen to me" Maria said trying to hold by the tears that were begging to come out.

I will wait for you at my place" Riza said as she shut the phone close, and started to walk home faster. "How could she! And why didn't Roy tell me…ugh damn it to hell!" Riza cursed in her head, she had a hard time processing that vampires existed but now she couldn't bare the pain and betrayal that she is feeling.

She got home and made her way to the porch, she froze in her steps when she looked up and saw who standing in front of her. Her eyes widen and her expression became cold, her eyes full of hatred.

"You've come back…father"

**Hope you guys like it! keep sending the reviews :D Thanks for those that reviewed in the last chapters i appreciate it!**

**LovelyFly, Over and Out! Have a good and happy holidays everyone!**


	10. The Message

**Well here is the next chapter guys, sorry it took long i was just stuck with a lot of homework. **

**Hope you guys like it 3**

**~~Also i want to thank those that reviewed the story, you guys are awesome, i love you all! xoxoxo**

The Message

Riza stood in her spot for a minute, looking harshly at her father. She controlled herself very well, she wanted to slap him but she couldn't do it.

"You have grown a lot Riza" her father said taking a seat at one of the chairs she had in the porch.

"So what brings you here Berthold" Riza asked, her voice cold and uninterested, "If you are dying and you think that I will take care of you, let me tell you that you are in the wrong place" she told him.

"No my dear I thought that I should have paid you a visit, you know check on you and your mother-"

"Mother is dead" Riza said to Berthold looking straight into his eyes. His expression became full of sadness and tears started to run down his cheeks. Riza was actually feeling bad for her father, she knew that he had left them, but she didn't know why. Riza never asked her mother and her mother didn't say anything. In fact they avoided the subject of her father.

"How did she die?" he asked Riza. He stood up from the chair and walked down the steps putting some space between his daughter and himself.

"A car accident, it was raining and the driver lost control…it was quick" Riza answered, her eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry Riza, I don't deserve to be called a father, I didn't know anything about your mother's death but I just want you to know that I did everything to protect you and your mother, you won't understand-"Berthold was interrupted by Riza. Her voice was hoarse and she was fighting the urge to cry.

"It's ok Berthold, lately I been finding out secrets that I never thought were possible, I have to go" she said walking back to her house.

"What do you mean finding out secrets?" Berthold asked with curiosity.

"It's nothing that you should be concerned abo- "Riza stopped mid-sentence when she seen Maria walk up to her home.

"Hey Riza what is going on?" Maria asked as she looked back and forth between Riza and the man.

Berthold took a look at Maria and his expression became cold he turned away from both girls and started walking away from them and the house. They watching until he disappeared from their sights.

"Riza, who was that? Maria asked as she looked at the back of the man.

"Hurry up and come inside, I believe we have a conversation" Riza said harshly as she took out the keys and opened the door. Hayate was running toward the girls but Riza told him to stop, she gave him a quick pat on the head and walked to the kitchen, Maria following closely behind.

"Riza…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier about this…I was scared" Maria said as she leaned against the kitchen was and slid down until she landed on the cold hardwood floor. Riza kept her eyes on her.

"How did it happen? Riza asked Maria. She asked Maria as she sat next to her.

"About five years ago, I was walking home from class; it started to get foggy so it was hard to see. I kept walking home until some guys appeared out of nowhere, they started to chase after me and I had to run away, so I kept on running until I reached the highway and a car hit me. I woke up a couple of days later and I didn't know who I was, there I met Roy Mustang, and his friend Denny Brosh. Denny was the one that turned me. I was dying when they got to me, but Denny gave me his blood but the wounds where bad and he his blood couldn't heal me, so I died and then I came back to life…as a vampire. I owe my life to Denny really if it wasn't for him and well Mustang as well I would have been six feet under. Since I was a "new born" they offered me a job in their company so they could keep me under control and with a lot of supervision. I learned the way of the vampire life and I have never felt more alive"

Riza just stood there, trying to process everything that Maria told her. She had a hard time with believing and she thought that I was a dream.

"It's not a dream Riza; this is the real thing "Maria said to her with a warm smile.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Riza asked

"When I became a vampire I developed a special ability or power, I can read people's minds, thoughts and their intentions. I can also control them. Maria replied, she stood up and helped Riza to her feet. "I don't want you to fear me Riza, I'm here to help. Mustang is a good guy…I just thought I let you know that."

"I know and Maria, you should have told me, I wouldn't have turned my back on you" Riza said and walked up to her friend and gave her a hug.

"I have to go Riza I have a class at four, and please be careful with Mustang, he is a good guy but don't let him bite you" Maria said as she started walking down the steps of the house.

"I won't don't worry, he should be scared of me" Riza said with a laugh. "I will see you later Maria!"

"See yah!" Maria yelled back, walking away from the house.

The moment she left Riza's home she felt someone walk behind her, it was a familiar aura. It was the same aura that the man at Riza's house had. She turned back around and found no one there, but she could still feel the presence. She flashed steps to the college and managed to get inside the building in less than a minute. Moving to a nearby window she looked outside to see a man standing in front of her, the same man that was with Riza today. He disappeared from her sight and Maria got a bad feeling when she looked at him. "I need to call Mustang" Maria whispered as she searched for his number in her phone.

"Hello?"

"Mustang, we got a problem"

"What is it Ross? Are you ok"

"Let's just say that I might have a couple of hours left…the hunter is here Mustang, he is coming for all of us.

"What is going on? Maria tell me!" Roy demanded.

"He let me into his mind, this man is a vampire Roy and…and he has a connection with Riza…he cut me off, he sent us a warning Roy, you need to get away from Riza.

"I will speak with you later Ross, please have Denny pick you up and take you home when you get out, I will speak with Riza and try to get information from her"

"So that's it you are just going to use her?" Maria asked with a cold voice, her anger rising when she heard Mustang talking about her friend like that.

"I will speak with you later Ross, there are things that need to be figured out, for your safety and every vampire and humans safety." Roy said and he disconnected the call.

"Could it be possible" Roy thought as he put his jacket on and his special white gloves and headed out to his car. He was going to figure out what their connections are, and what is really going on.

Riza was in the kitchen making spaghettis and meatballs; she had dinner ready on the table and a bottle of champagne. She went for a warm look since she wasn't going outside with Roy. She heard a knock on the door and hurried to open it. Her smile grew wide as she seen Roy standing in front of her with a bucket full of flowers of all kinds.

"I thought you might like these, I almost bought the whole cart of flowers this morning" He said with a smile. "I hope you like them".

"Were you drunk when you bought them? She asked with a small laugh

"Uh…um maybe a little bit" he said showing the amount with his fingers.

Riza stepped aside to let him in. The smell of the food and her perfume were driving Roy crazy. He took the small cart filled with flowers inside and left it on the corner of the living room. Hayate went quick and smelled the roses, he tried to grab one but Riza yelled at him and he ran upstairs, but then he came back and grabbed the rose and left quick before Riza could yell at him again. Roy laughed at the dog and went after Riza to the dining room. The table was full of food, and wine. She was placing the plates down and Roy went to help her.

"You don't have to help Mustang I will get this done with" Riza said trying to get the plates from his hands.

He lifted the plates over his head so that she couldn't get the plates. "No way Hawkeye, I got this" Roy said laughing.

"Come on sto-"Riza didn't finish her sentence as she tripped on Roy's foot and they both lost balance. Roy fell on top of her but he put out his hands quick so that his weight wouldn't hurt her. They laid there looking at each other's eyes until Roy decided to close the distance and lean down to kiss her. Riza was shocked but she gave into the kiss. In matter of seconds he had her pinned against the wall. He kissed her fierce and picked her up, Riza wrapped her legs around his waist and she grabbed his dark locks pulling his head back so she could kiss his neck. They were both into the moment, their bodies burning with longing and desire until they heard a knock on the door. They both stopped their kissing and look towards the door. Hayate ran towards them and stood next to Riza in a defensive stance growling.

"Who do you think it is?" Roy asked Riza as he put her down in the floor.

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting anyone tonight"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

As Roy walked to the door, he picked up a familiar scent, the scent of the person that promised his death, and lots of blood. The hunter was nearby, but he smelled two other people. He grabbed the door knot and turned he opened the door slowly.

"Roy, what are you doing?" Riza whispered loudly and walked behind him.

Roy looked back at Riza, her eyes were wide and he could sense her anxiety and curiosity. "Riza I need you to stay behind me" he ordered to her. Roy smelled blood and his pulse started to run as he knew who was on the other side of the door but he didn't know what to expect.

Riza nodded and stood behind him, she had her gun with her, loaded and ready to go. Hayate was also next to her ready to attack if someone tries to hurt his master.

Roy opened the front door quickly and his eyes widen when he seen Maria at the bottom of the steps cover in blood. Riza stepped aside and seen the horrific image of her friend laying in front of her covered in blood, her eyes widen and she and Hayate ran to Maria she checked for the pulse and she felt the soft heartbeat, Hayate licked Marias face causing her to moan. Roy was quick to follow and he checks the area. He sense a presence, he knew who it was he could feel the aura of the man that attacked Maria.

"Riza" Maria whispered softly so only Riza could hear, "It was him, that man from today, he wants you." That was all Maria said before passing out in Riza's arms.

**Yes i know, i know I hate that i had to do this to Maria but that's the only way that the issue of the story will be known and you guys will be like "ohhhh" ahaha **

**well leave a review and again thanks you very much for reading! **


	11. Standing Grounds

**Hey guys here is the next chapter i hope you like it!** :)

Standing Grounds

"Riza I need to you listen to me, take her inside and get her fixed up, check her wounds and call Denny, you can find it in her phone, tell him to come here and to bring Havoc" Roy said as he got into a fighting stance. His ignition gloves in his hands were ready to go.

"Got it" Riza said quickly as she picked up Maria and carried her inside the house. She laid Maria in the couch and started to take her clothes of so that she could check the wounds. She gasped at what she saw. There were claw like cuts all over her body and the blood was everywhere. Riza searched in Maria's coat and found the phone, she looked for Denny's name and pressed dial. The man picked up the phone and Riza told him what was going on.

On the outside of the house Roy stood his grounds looking for the man, he didn't move and inch from his place and he kept looking up at one tree in the distance. It was dark because of the night but he could smell and sense the presence there. In a flick of his fingers the tree lighted up on flames, which devoured the tree in a matter of minutes. Roy controlled the fire so that it wouldn't go to other houses. He seen the figure flash step away from the place and disappeared into the dark night. "You will pay for this Vampire Hunter"

Roy made his way inside the house to find Riza, when he came in he seen Maria lying in the coach, her breathing was hard and uneven. Riza was next to her; she was covering the wounds and wiping the sweat off Maria's face. A couple of minutes later Denny and Havoc arrived at the house, Denny was shocked to see Maria in her condition. He bit his wrist and let his blood fall into Maria's lips. Her eyes opened up softly and she grabbed Denny's hand so she could get more of his blood. After a few large gulps of blood, her wounds had close and the bruises on her face and stomach had disappeared. Maria could still feel the pain but it was bearable.

"Maria" Riza called to her softly "We will be taking you to my room; it's more comfortable over there"

Maria nodded and Denny picked her up in a bridal style and carried her to Riza's bedroom. Seen how close Maria and Denny where, Riza decided to leave them alone for a little bit. She knew that Maria needed all the support she could get and she needed to be comfortable.

She made her ways downstairs and seen that Roy and Havoc weren't in the living room, she checked outside. They were sitting down on the steps of the house, looking down on their feet's.

They both looked back when they sensed her behind them, their eyes darks and full of anger. She walked to them silently and sat next to Roy. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them made a conversation; they just stared into the distance. The night was getting chilly and Riza had offered for Roy and Havoc to come inside the house.

"Riza, do you mind if Havoc and I stay over your home?" Roy asked

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I will set up the guest rooms for you guys" Riza said making her way upstairs, her steps light and soft so that she didn't disturb Maria.

Roy watched her go upstairs, his mind was telling him to stay in the living room, but his heart was telling him to go after her. Knowing which side will win, he went after her in a flash. When he got to her room, she was looking for something in her closet, he knocked on the door and she looked up to him, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I got the rooms ready; here are some towels and some athletic shirts and shorts for you guys. Since Maria is my bedroom with Denny, I decided to take one of the guest rooms. One of you guys will have to sleep on the couch though" she said as she gave Roy the clothes. "These are for Havoc, can you give them to him when you go downstairs.

"Sure" Roy replied as he watched her pacing back and forth, a sign that she was nervous. "Hey Riza, you ok?" he asked

"I'm ok, it's just everything that happened today is crazy and more than anything, I'm mad at myself for what happened." Riza said sounding disappointed and sad.

"It's not your fault…Riza, I heard what Maria whispered to you…about the man that was here, who was it?" Roy asked her, feeling a bit nervous because he didn't want her to push him out. They needed the information more than ever now.

"I need you to tell me the truth Riza." He demanded

"I don't want to talk about that so let's save it for another time"

"We need to kno-"

"No! I said I will talk about another time"

"Your friend almost got killed and you want to leave this for another time, Riza the sooner we get this son of a bitch the faste-"

"Shut up" Riza yelled, the tears were begging to come out but she forced them back. "You don't know anything Mustang, now if you excuse me, am going to check on Maria." She said walking away from him and going towards her room to check on her injured friend.

He cursed at himself for talking to her like that, but at a moment like this he thought she could understand. They needed to find this hunter and it had to be soon, or he was going to destroy all of them. He needed to find out of his suspicions are true about this man, and what does he want with Riza, or the bigger question, what is this man to her?

Riza avoided him for the rest of the night. Maria was recuperating and Havoc was sleeping in the couch with Hayate sleeping soundly on top of his chest. Roy was staying in one of the guest rooms but he was longing to be with Riza. He concentrated his hearing towards the room that she was staying in, and he could hear her heart beat, as well as her quiet sobs. He got up and made his way to her room. Opening the door he walked to the side of the bed and sat on the floor next to her. "Riza, I am sorry about earlier today". He said looking at her sleeping form. "Oh and I know that you aren't sleeping, I can tell so you might want to say "I forgive you or something" he said mocking her.

"Idiot" Riza mumble as she sat in the bed, looking down at him. "I can't sleep" She whispered.

Roy got up from the floor and sat next to her on the bed. Riza moved to the side so that he could sit next to her. "I should be the one to apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that" Riza whispered.

Picking up the thick covers Roy laid in the bed right next to her, looking straight at her beautiful sleeping face he traced his fingers through her soft blonde locks. Riza opened her eyes lazily stared at him. Roy noticed her stare and quickly stopped caressing her hair. "I like that" Riza whispered.

"You like it when someone plays with your hair?" Roy asked surprised.

"Yea it feels good" Riza said as she snuggled closer to him. She put her head on his chest and she let sleep take over her as Roy played with her hair.

Roy was feeling happy at the moments that they were both sharing; he was staring to have strong feelings for Riza that went beyond attraction. He looked down at her neck and the veins around his eyes appeared his fangs got longer and sharper; his thirst grew stronger by the second. He got closer to her neck and his hold on her became stronger, he was an inch away from her neck ready to bite when Havoc came in through the door.

"Mustang we got company!" Havoc yelled making Riza jump from the bed.

"What the hell is going on" she asked hysterically as she got away from Roy to get her robe.

"They are outside man, there are more than thirty of them" Havoc said desperately.

Roy flashed step downstairs and opened the front door revealing black hooded men, their faces were covers and they had gas masks on. Roy had it with the hunters and his anger was bubbling up. He put his ignition gloves on and snapped his fingers. In a matter of seconds the dark figures lit up on flames, their screams were being muffled by the gas mask.

Riza watched in horror as she seen the flames growing stronger and stronger. From the corner of her eye she seen a figure more fast towards her and she pointed up her gun to shot, but Havoc got to the guy and snapped his neck.

"They are coming" He yelled

"No shit1 how nice of you to notice Havoc" Roy yelled back as he snapping his fingers.

Denny came quick and stood next to Roy and Riza. Havoc was quick to join them his face full of blood.

"Some of them are human so make sure to lock the doors and where is Hayate?" Havoc asked looking around

"He is with Maria, I told him to stay there and guard her" Denny said as he walked up front to the porch and stood in front of the masked men.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? They are going to jump on you" Riza yelled to him

"Don't worry, just watch." Denny said with confidence in his voice.

Denny's eyes glowed a light blue color and the aura around him started to be noticeable. He lifted his hands and the temperature around them started to get cold. Riza's eyes shot open when she seen what was going on in front of her. The men that were attacking them started to freeze. Ice was forming in their limbs and blood was staring to come out of their masks. Their bodies exploding moments after.

"What the hell is he?" Riza asked in amazement.

"That is the King of Ice my Dear" Havoc said with a wide grin on his face, "Just like Mustang is the King of Fire"

"What? You guys are Kings?" Riza asked surprised.

Havoc laughed at her "No they aren't Kings, we named them that, you know just a nickname to mock them, but anyways since they have those powers people respect them and look up to them, you should see how many women run after them so that they can mate" he said with a snort.

Riza watched in amazement at the two men before her.

"Vampires can mate?" Riza asked Havoc.

"Oh yes we can but for that to happen there needs to be a bond, stronger than humans since we can live forever, the love for each other needs to be real and sincere." Havoc answering her question and turning to Mustang too see his face, a face that said "You are going to pay for that Havoc,kind of look".

"What is your talent Havoc?" Riza asked.

"I can control your body like a puppet" he said with a wide grin on his face

"Wow…this is crazy" she whispered.

"You got all of them?" Roy asked Denny.

"Yeap I got them all." He replied and walked back inside the house and flashed step quick to Maria's room.

"Mustang, you want me to head out and report this to the council?" Havoc asked Roy who was still looking where the men where a couple of minutes ago.

"No, let's keep this one to ourselves for now, the council is just going to start a private investigation and we won't get into this one." Roy said. "We need to investigate this for ourselves, Havoc call agent Breda, Fuery and Falman we are going to need their assistance.

Havoc nodded and left the house in a flash. Leaving Roy and Riza by themselves.

Riza sat on the couch in the living room with Hayate next to her. Her thoughts were full of confusion she didn't know what to think. Maria had said to her before she passed out that the man that was here earlier wanted her, but was he the one that did this to her? And if so, does he know about the vampires?

Riza's thoughts were disrupted when Roy walked in and went down on his knees so he could look at her better. She was shaking and her body temperature was rising.

"Riza am going to make some tea for you, go upstairs and get some rest please; I need you to be good for tomorrow. We need to speak with Maria and figure out who did this to her" Roy said with a hit of sadness in his voice.

Riza nodded and headed upstairs with Hayate following behind. She laid on the bed and sleep took over her quickly. Moments later Roy walked into the room and found her sound asleep; he set the tea on the night stand and went to sleep next to her. He put her arms around her waist and brought her warm body close to his, smelling her scent he let his body relax.

Far away in cabin in the East*

"Master Hawkeye" a blonde teen yelled as he busted through the doors of his masters study.

"What is it Edward?" Hawkeye asked.

"The hunters that you sent after your daughter, they are all dead!" Edward yelled in anger. "Was this a trap?" he asked slamming down his hands in the desk.

Berthold looked at Edwards straight in the eye and Edwards's body began to shake, he clapped his hands together and a sword formed in his metal arm, Edward brought the sword to his neck and cut a little bit of the skin, he struggled to stop but Berthold's power on his was strong.

"You raise your voice at me boy and next time I will make you cut your own tongue, I don't think that Winry will be happy about that. Does she know what you are yet? Does she know that you are a vampire slash hunter and that you are only close to her so you can get information about my daughter?" Berthold said with venom on his voice.

"Shut up old man, I love her and if you get close to her in any kind of way I will kill you! Edward yelled at his master. "No wonder your daughter doesn't want anything with you. You are a hypocrite, saying that I am lying to the person I love, but you can't even tell your daughter the truth about her nature, about what she is! Edward yelled at Berthold.

"You say that King Bradley is the bad guy here, but I see different" Edward said before walking out of the Berthold's office.

"Damn that kid" Hawkeye said and returned to read the papers on his desk.

**WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! BY THE WAY THERE WILL BE OTHER PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY SO EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED HAHA!**


	12. The Issues About Miracles

**Hey guys, happy new year!, i hope you all had a great time! here is the next chapter and sorry it took long. :)**

**Come on in and read**

The Issues About Miracles

Edward made his way to Winry's apartment. He hasn't seen her in a few months so he was nervous and didn't know what the blonde was going to do once she got there. He knocked on the door and stood aside, the door open slightly and revealed a pale looking Winry.

"Winry" Edward whispered as she ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "You haven't been feeding have you?" he asked

Winry whispered a no and she led Edward inside her apartment.

"I am sorry that I had to do this to you? Edward whispered as he pinned her against the kitchen counter.

"Don't be Ed, remember that I was the one who suggested it, If I was going to stay a human it was going to be difficult for me to defend myself if your master decides to go crazy. He doesn't know does he?" Winry asked as she pulled Edward closer to her body.

"No he doesn't, but you need to feed Win, you are getting pale" he said with concern

"I know am just scared that I won't be able to control it" Winry said with her head down.

"Feed from me then" Edward said as he grabbed her chin and kissed her lips.

Winry got close to his neck and licked the skin, sending chills down Edwards's spine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he felt Winry's sharp teeth sink into his neck. She took small gulps and her hold become stronger. She drank his blood until she was satisfied then grabbed his face to give him a tender and deep kiss.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied.

In a couple of seconds they had taken their clothes off and Edwards's hands where all over Winry's body. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He flash step towards her bedroom and he laid her down on the bed. She turned him around so that she could be on top of him. Their kisses became passionate and they whispered each other's names every time they bit one another. They made love the whole day, sucking each other's blood and making their bond deeper and stronger.

"Hey Ed" Winry asked as she traced her fingers on his hard abs.

"What is it?" he asked lazily.

"Is it possible for a vampire girl to get pregnant?" she asked feeling a bit nervous about what he was going to say

"Yea, it's possible, but there needs to be a bond, like what you and… I…have" he said feeling nervous "Winry…are you…pregnant?" Edward asked scared.

"She looked away and wrapped the blanket closer to her body. "I'm two weeks late Ed" she said.

Edwards couldn't help but feel happy and scared at the same time, "A child with Winry, I can't believe it" he thought happily.

"Am sure you will be an awesome mother" he said with a smile.

Winry turned around her eyes were full of tears, she snuggled closer to Ed and he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny body. He knew that having a child was going to be difficult when things where already complicated, money wasn't an issue for the couple but he was scared that Master Hawkeye was going to find out and do something to Winry and the unborn child.

"I know what you are thinking Edward, but don't worry, if anything I can go back to Granny's house and stay over there until things calm down." Winry said as she tried to calm Edwards nerves down.

"I know, but I don't know how long it will take for all of this to be solved, Hawkeye is on Riza's steps and the King wants to find her as well. We need to protect her but now she is with the enemy." Edward whispered lowly.

"You mean Mustang?" Winry asked.

"Yea him" Ed replied

"He saved her life the other day, two men tried to take advantage of her, Riza killed one and Mustang killed the other one." Winry said with a soft smile. "I don't think that he is bad Ed, I think that he is trying to protect her too. He wants to find out the truth as well, and remember that he works inside the military; he knows stuff that he is trying to fix for the better.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked.

"My abilities and senses are getting stronger, last time I followed them he had a sincere mind and thoughts, I know that he is starting to have feelings for Riza. His feelings keep getting stronger each passing moment and that is what is bringing his sanity back.

"I'll still keep an eye on them, hopefully he isn't the enemy as you say and protects her until we figure out what the hell is going on" Edward said before dozing back to sleep holding Winry tight in his arms.

Somewhere far from Central in the East, Berthold Hawkeye was reading some articles and newspapers about the Central Command, the hiding place of the vampires. He took one last look at the papers and stood up from his seat. He walked to one of the tables in the corner and opened the small drawer. He took out a picture of a family; his family that once was united is now memories from long ago.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he put the photo frame back in its rightful place. "What is it" he asked.

"It's me, Scar"

"Come on in, I hope you have good news" Berthold said looking straight into Scar's eyes.

"A little of both, central command is getting strict with the laws, they put curfew on the citizens which means that they are aware of our steps. Also we have one of your old students with your daughter…it seems like their relationship is progressing. He and a couple of his vampire subordinates stayed over her home yesterday after the attack." Scar said leaving no details behind.

Berthold knew that his old student wouldn't harm Riza, but he also knew that a vampire's desire for blood and mating was hard to resist. Berthold took some documents from the table and threw them to the fire pit; with a snap of his fingers he burned the papers.

"Scar, I need you to keep an eye on my old student…won't harm my daughter but keep an eye on them and see that their desires and lust doesn't get out of hand. She has to be pure; her true nature cannot come out yet." Berthold said with a lot of concern. "I trust you with this information Scar"

"Who is this old student that you speak about Master?" Scar asked

"That student is Mustang…Roy Mustang" Berthold replied not meeting Scar's eyes.

Scar nodded and disappeared in a flash. Berthold knew that he could trust Scar, since Berthold was the one that rescued him from execution. He turned Scar and saved him, in return Scar joined him in his mission.

"Central needs to be destroyed along with these corrupt vampires; I can't let all of this go on any longer." Berthold said looking outside the window. He could see the tall trees and his students fighting and practicing for the day that they will take over the city and bring down the military. He wasn't proud that he had to turn young innocent people into blood thirsty monsters but he knew that he needed all the help he could get.

**Well how was it? let me know in a nice review!**

**Have a nice day guys, and please stay safe! 3 love you all my loyal readers.**


	13. The Memories

**Hey everyone, I just want to apologize for the delay in updating the story, things have been hectic in my life and its been a bit hard to focus on the stor.y**

**I had to read the story again and go over the chapters to get back in track and remember where i left off. I am sorry for the wait! I hope you guys are liking the story so far, I know its a bit confusing but i have a big imagination and when i sit down and write i go nuts because you can create pretty much anything and everything! :D**

**Also thank you very much for the reviews, you guys have helped me inprove my grammar and some mistakes that I make, so thank you I really appreciate them and you guys as well!**

**Well hope you like the new chapter! **

The Memories

A couple of days passed after the incident with Maria. Riza slept soundly next to Maria, she had insisted to sleep next to her to check how she was doing after the attack. Maria was awake, and she kept browsing the channels and settled watching National Geographic; she was watching a program about the life of tigers. Riza whimpered in her sleep which caused Maria to move closer to her. Maria put her palm in Riza's forehead and closed her eyes to see what she was dreaming about.

Maria caught a glimpse of Riza's dream. She was running down a flower field toward a man. Little by little she kept going into Riza's mind but she realized that it wasn't a dream; it was a memory of her, a memory that was erased from her mind a long time ago.

"_Daddy you are here" the child cheered happily._

"_Yes am here darling, how are you Riza? The man asked as he took Riza in his arms._

"_I'm good daddy; you see I am getting taller!"Riza exclaimed with a contagious laugh._

"_I see, come on let's find Mommy, I think that she is looking for you" the man said._

_They walked the small path to their home, he let Riza lead the way and she opened the door towards the house._

"_Come on in Daddy, Mommy is in the kitchen" Riza said running towards her dad and dragging him by the hands. He followed her and they both entered the kitchen. When he looked up he met the most beautfiful pair of eyes that has his mermerized everytime he looks into them. _

"_Berthold" the woman whispered and she dropped a tea cup. The stood in their spot frozen until they heard a small giggle from their daughter. _

"_You guys look like statues" Riza giggled._

"_Honey can you leave your dad and I alone for a little, I need to discuss some issues with him." her mother said without breaking the death stare that she had with the man._

_Riza nodded and went outside, she ran towards the kitchen window and stood next to it, listening intently to the conversation that her mother and father where having._

"_Berthold what has happened, you leave for a whole year and don't say anything! What is going on? The woman asked._

"_Miranda, I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you and our daughter. But there are some issues going on that I need to fix so that you and our daughter can be safe." Berthold said grabbing Miranda's hand and kissing it._

"_I am scared of the future of our daughter Berthold. Every day is something new, she is speaking five different languages, her abilities are getting stronger and it's a bit hard to control her." Miranda said frustrated._

_Berthold laughed and guided his wife to sit in the kitchen table. "Honey, did you forget what we are…we are vampires, which is what Riza is. She is a vampire with strength of thousand men, just like her father, and the wisdom and beauty of her mother. Miranda laughed at his remark and kissed him in the cheek. _

"_Even so, what is going to happened to her, her abilities are rare among the vampire civilization? Her blood is the cure and destruction. You know this. For a seven-year old girl she understands as well. She knows what is going on" She said concerned._

"_There is only one thing to do" Berthold said as he stood up from the seat and took a cigarette out. _

"_What is that my dear" Miranda asked curiously._

"_Sealing her powers away, and erasing parts of her memories. The memories of her incredible gifts… and turning her human." He managed to say in a low tone._

_Miranda looked out the window tears falling down her eyes. She knew that her daughter had heard the conversation; she knew that her daughter could understand everything. Moments later Riza came into the kitchen her head down and tears were streaming down her eyes._

"_I will do it Daddy, I know what you have to do, I agree to it." Riza said with determination. She looked at her father her eyes red and the veins appeared around her eyes. _

"_Are you sure Riza?" Berthold asked his daughter and kneeled down in front of her so he could see her face clearly. "You do know what has to be done, I will find you and your mother in the future I will awake you again so together we can bring down the evil in this world and restore it where it belongs…I promise Riza." He said kissing his daughter in her forehead._

_Miranda kneeled down as well and hugged her daughter tightly. _

"_Let's get this over with…and daddy… I love you" Riza said with a small smile._

_Berthold nodded and he took Riza in his arms, her mother followed close behind, they went into Rizas bed room and closed the door. Berthold laid Riza in the bed facing down. Miranda took Riza's dress off and cleaned her back. Berthold drew a transmutation circle in Riza's back he clapped his hands and placed them on Riza's back. She scream her lungs out until she fainted. _

Maria awoke from the vision when she heard Riza scream, she moved closer to Riza and shook her so that Riza could wake up. "It's ok Riza it's me Maria. Wake up!" Maria yelled.

Riza woke from her dream, there were tears in her eyes and Maria knew that she was confused about her dream. "It's ok baby am here, talk to me" Maria whispered as she hugged Riza tightly. At that moment there was a knock on the front door. Maria looked at the door of the bed room and she flashed step towards the door. She looked at Riza who was still in the bed. Riza grabbed her gun from her night table and went towards Maria's Side. The opened the bedroom door and Maria came out first. She flashed step downstairs towards the front door and listened intently to the person on the other side of the door.

"Would you wait for me? Stop doing that flash step thing" Riza whispered harshly, she knew that Maria picked up on it when she seen the wide grin on Marias face.

"Who is it" Riza asked holding her gun close to her chest.

"It's me darling Rebecca, didn't you get my text message?"

Riza opened the door and she launched forward towards Rebecca giving her a tight hug. Maria stepped aside and gave the two girls a stronger hug.

"Ok you are crushing us!" Rebecca managed to say between gasps.

Maria apologized and she followed the two girls inside, she took one last look outside and she felt no one near the home, she closed the door to the home and made sure to lock all the locks.

"What have you been doing Riza I been calling you and you don't pick up" Rebecca said with concerned. Riza tried to ignore her friends stare and offered if she wanted some tea.

"Stop the bullshit Riza, what is going on?" Rebecca yelled, her voice was harsh and frustrated.

Maria heard Rebeccas voice becoming louder and she headed towards the kitchen. "What is going on what's with all the yelling?" Maria asked Rebecca. She and Rebecca are friends since they work for the same person; Mustang.

"I called her at least fifteen times this weekend and you didn't pick up? What is happening?" Rebecca asked Maria.

"I am ok, I just had a few issues, I wasn't feeling good. And I lost my phone as well so sorry" Riza said as she poured her friends some tea.

Maria look to Rebecca and sent her message though her mind. "I told her already"

"What?" Rebecca said in her mind.

"She knows what I am Rebecca, I think it's time for you to let her know as well." Maria said in her mind.

Rebecca looked straight towards Maria's eyes and yelled "Are you crazy!" Rebecca forgot to say it in her mind and she ended up yelling out loud.

"Why are you yelling? Riza asked annoyed. "You girls are crazier than the ones on that "Jersey Shore" show.

Both Rebecca and Maria laughed and Rebecca looked at Maria. Her death stare became intense and Maria moved a little bit away from Rebecca.

"Ok, I will go upstairs and get dressed; I have to go to work in an hour. Girls you can stay here if you would like, I will be back at six in the afternoon… and please don't trash the place like last time." Riza said before going upstairs to get ready leaving Rebecca and Maria by themselves in the kitchen.

"How could you tell her?" Rebecca asked looking into the tea cup.

"I had to tell her, I wanted to tell her before she found out another way. She is dating Mustang, I thought that he was going to tell her" Maria said glazing away.

"Mustang wouldn't do that. He has too much problems on his hands now" Rebecca said. "He left Lust a long time ago, I hope that she doesn't come here and tries to kill our little princess. Rebecca said as she finished her tea. She was walking away to the living room when she was stopped by a hand. Rebecca looked back to Maria their eyes met and she knew what Maria was going to say.

"Ok I will tell her, I just need some time to think about how to say it." Rebecca said looking away from Maria. "I will talk to you guys later I have to met Havoc."

"You are going out with Havoc?" Maria asked.

"Well…no…I don't know, he gave me a hand when John tried to hit me. You know vampires hit pretty hard. I am filing for the divorce papers tomorrow." Rebecca said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Rebecca" Maria said as she gave her friend a tight hug. "Please come back later so that Riza and I can explain what is going on. Rebecca this is getting confusing and weird at the same time. We need all the help we can get to figure this out" Maria said

"You know who the main vampire hunter is…and what he wants don't you?" Rebecca asked her lips forming a thin line.

"Ye,s I have an idea, but today something happened that is making me think different. He is protecting something and I know what it is." Maria said, she stood up to walk Rebecca out the door. She gave her friend a final hug and watched her go to her car.  
"I am afraid of what is going to happen, god please protect us all" Maria whispered a tear escaping her eyes.

**What did you guys think? let me know on that review button! **

**3 3 3 you guys are awesomeeeee **


End file.
